<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wind Beneath Your Wings by TheShortestManOnEarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779313">The Wind Beneath Your Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth'>TheShortestManOnEarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AdorableSparkleChallenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Love, Semi-established Glimadora, Sky Prompt, adorablesparklechallenge, set post-war, supporting each other, two idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war ends finding a sense of meaning or purpose can be hard. But when you have someone who believes in you, figuring it out is just the next big adventure. </p><p>Just some fluffiness for the AdorableSparkleChallenge: Sky Prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AdorableSparkleChallenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wind Beneath Your Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey All,</p><p>I decided I want to do both the AdorableSparkleChallenge and the Glimadora Week 2 prompts so I may not be posting much this week and next week in terms of updates for my main stories. Posting will resume as usual once these two challenges are over. </p><p>Please see the end notes for the link to the challenge discord. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> One of the things Adora appreciated, after careful consideration of the many things she had grown to be grateful for in Bright Moon, was that she could finally see the sky. If you asked anyone else, it would seem to be such a mundane or commonplace part of daily life. But when you grew up with nothing but sickly green smog in the air most of your childhood, seeing a bright and clear sky was as fresh of a start as far as new beginnings went. 

	</p><p>  That was why after the war ended, the blonde found herself taking long walks through Bright Moon on her own. Or on the days when she could find her loyal steed, asking Swift Wind if he’d take her on rides so she could see the blue sky in its cloudy glory. 

	</p><p>  Today she couldn’t find the winged horse and decided to see if she could find someone to spar with until he returned. She took her practice sword, a padded weapon that Bow had constructed and insisted that Adora use after she had accidentally gotten injured during one of her last sparring bouts. As much as the warrior resented the idea of not practicing with the same tools as she fought with, she knew it was for the best. They weren’t at war any longer and she had to get used to living at peace. Even though the idea of it made her body itch. 

	</p><p>  After checking in several rooms, she sighed. None of the other princesses or guards were up as early as she was. Adora then decided to make her way to the balcony where she knew the garden was. It was as nice of a place to look at the sky as any. If she couldn’t spar, then she could enjoy the quiet of the air.

	</p><p>   Nothing was stranger than feeling okay with the idea that she didn’t need to be looking for incoming blasts from tanks or canons in the air. But here she was, a dulled weapon in hand, and her nerves were calmer than they had been in years. There were still small instinctive tics that she never managed to shake off, like jumping at loud noises or resuming a fighting stance at the sound of someone crying out. But that was deeply threaded into the tapestry that made up her entire existence. She couldn’t stop being a warrior anymore than Bow could help being an inventor. He loved creating something new that could improve everyone’s way of life. Adora admired that his craft was based in creation for the sake of improving lives over combat now. She wished her sword could take on that positivity. Bow could lift anyone up with his energetic spirit and words any day. And Glimmer, well, she was always bound for great things. Adora never doubted that for a second. Maybe the pink haired girl had wondered if she could ever fill the same wings that her mother had flown with. It was hard to say when Glimmer had tried to hide a lot of her misgivings. But the blonde warrior had never given up on helping the girl reach her full height. Wherever that ended up, high or low, Adora would be there when Glimmer landed. 

	</p><p>   Two hands rested on the top of her practice weapon as she stood in the garden. Her eyes slid shut as the breeze washed over her skin. 

	</p><p>   “Adora?” The blonde’s eyes slowly slid open to take in the soft pink and purple hair of her best friend sparkling in the sunlight. 

	</p><p>   “Whoa, Glimmer?” Adora sputtered as she settled back into the present. She didn’t even notice how close the Queen was until she was next to the warrior. “When did you get here?” The Queen chuckled and shook her head. 
	</p><p>   “I’ve been here for a while. I had a meeting earlier, so I came out here to just…” She let out a long breath. Adora nodded, understanding what her friend meant without finishing the thought.  “Were you planning to spar this morning?” Adora glanced down at the weapon and then met lavender eyes as they regarded her with a soft admiration. For what, the warrior didn’t know. 

	</p><p>   “Oh, this? Yeah, but I couldn’t find anyone to spar with. So, I came out here to just look at the sky.” Adora said, rubbing the back of her neck. The statement must have seemed so strange, coming from the one person who never took a day off training in her life. As far as many were concerned, Adora’s life <em>was</em> work and fighting. 

	</p><p>   “It is nice.” Glimmer agreed. The blonde tilted her head to the side. The Queen hadn’t even commented on the fact that Adora had left behind her training. Something told her she should bring it up, like she had to do something to earn this moment of peace. But the thoughts stalled in her mind as fingers slid between hers and the weapon clattered to the ground. At first Adora didn’t respond to the gesture, unsure if she should try to pick up where she’d left off in her initial plan. But like everything else that the Queen did or said to the blonde, Adora was pulled along by forces unbeknownst to her and eventually she let herself be led. “I never really thought about flying for fun before the war ended. I always used my powers to get between battles and stuff. I never got to just enjoy it; you know?” 

	</p><p>   Adora nodded and looked over at Glimmer’s face as she stared up at the sky. A roaming group of clouds floated overhead. “Now I can fly wherever I want, and I don’t need to think about why I’m doing it.” She looked over at her friend. The warrior had been silent this whole time. Though Adora was an introspective person at times, she was hardly one to keep her true thoughts to herself.  The pink haired girl peered over at her friend. “You okay?” 

	</p><p>   “Just thinking, I guess.” Adora said. Glimmer rolled her eyes and sighed. One thing that would never change about the blonde was how stubborn she could be. There were times when it was charming and endearing. Other times the Queen wished the warrior girl were more forthcoming when something was bothering her. A friendly nudge of the Queen’s elbow to the blonde’s shoulder and a raised brow indicated that Adora needed to spill. Despite how little she wanted to share at that moment, there was a sense of gratitude in the warrior’s heart for Glimmer’s inability to let things be. It meant that no matter how dark the halls and passages of the blonde’s mind became, Glimmer would always be there to shed some light, no matter how faint. 

	</p><p>   “I guess I just don’t know what to do now that things are peaceful. I don’t know anything but fighting. I can’t let go of that part of me. I can’t turn this-” Adora gestured to the weapon on the ground. “Into something other than a weapon. It’s always going to be a tool for battle.” 

	</p><p>   Glimmer grew silent for a moment and then turned so she was facing her friend directly, taking the free hand of the warrior’s hand into the Queen’s. “Adora, you’re brave and strong. No one can change that. And I wouldn’t want to either. You managed to lift all of us up when none of us wanted to keep going. I wouldn’t have tried to fly when my wings came in if you hadn’t told me I could do it.” 
	</p><p>   Adora laughed. “That’s not true.” The idea that Glimmer, who was a force of nature since the day she was born, would need to be pushed to take the leap of faith needed to fly, seemed ridiculous. She could do anything she put her mind to. It was one of the many qualities in the pink haired girl that Adora couldn’t get enough of. 

	</p><p>   The Queen scowled and squeezed her friend’s hands for emphasis. “It is. Your ability isn’t about a sword, it never has been.” The blonde frowned in confusion. Glimmer sighed. As bright as the warrior was, she would always come up short when it came to seeing her own worth. Fortunately, Glimmer would always be there to reinforce just how amazing the warrior was. 

	</p><p>   “Every time I’m flying, I can stay up knowing that you’re there below, waiting for me. You’re the wind that keeps me floating.” The Queen said. Adora couldn’t respond because her heart and mind had forgotten how to formulate sentences. Who knew Glimmer was so good at poetics? 

	</p><p>   Finally, the blonde swallowed and calmed enough to respond. “You make my heart soar, Glimmer.”  The Queen blushed bright red and from a distance it was hard to say what was redder, the roses or the two women who were flushed in and in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord for the AdorableSparkleChallenge (only a few more days left-but it's still ongoing): https://discord.gg/Rm5rN6</p><p>As always, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>